brock_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yorick Uhriel Boi
Yorick Uhriel Boi, or as he is often called, "Y'uh" Boi is a Forest Gnome currently residing in Guildtown as an elite member of its Guild. He operates many businesses within Guildtown and now resides as its Guildmaster. Description Y'uh Boi is a Gloomstalker Ranger, Samurai Fighter, Battlesmith Artificer and an Arcane Trickster Rogue who specializes in stealth, tinkering, and mounted crossbow combat. Y'uh wears a long dark trench coat, made specifically for his combat. It houses over 40 various wands, along with hiding a harness system that allows him to use grappling hooks and scale buildings with ease. He is never seen without his dark tinted glasses, and very few people have even seen his eye color. He wears fairly neutral colors, as not to get him spotted when he is hiding. He wears a pair of modified gauntlets of his own design, that allow him to wield many weapons, such as crossbows and springlocked shields, without using up his hand space. He carries a large pack full of various tools and equipment, and is known for having something for every job he goes on. He is adorned in daggers and sheaths from head to toe, giving him a blade on nearly every limb on his body. Combat Style His combat style involves firing as many bolts as a living creature physically could. Most of his weapons and tools are of his own invention, making his actions unpredictable to enemies. He is known for having amazing accuracy with his shots, and often uses his skills to hustle bar-goers in darts. His arm-mounted crossbows provide quick and easy, but very reliable shots that can be delivered within the blink of an eye. When an enemy has their guard down, Y'uh swaps to his Repeater, a massive crossbow that can fire 3 bolts in the time it would take another crossbow to fire even a single shot. Combined with Y'uh's expertise in crossbows, Y'uh has been recorded to be able to take 12 shots, including 4 reloads, within the span of 6 seconds. This crossbow does however trade its remarkable speed at the cost of accuracy, as the device is rather unwieldy, and the only reason its operational is due to a former Guildmember, Skillmon Key, and his tinkering to make the contraption manageable. Y'uh rides atop an Axe Beak by the name of Skinny Benis, who he has raised. The two offer impeccable mobility and damage when teaming up. Y'uh is known for his unbeatable Stealth. If the Gnome decides he wants to hide, not a soul in Guildera can find him. He uses a mix of natural abilities, magic items and spells to do so, setting up his shots to fire from the shadows. When Yorick Uhriel Boi decides he is coming for you, you will never see him coming. When even the Repeater doesn't do the job, Y'uh Boi takes out the Oathbow, a massive longbow meant for elves, making it fairly awkward for a forest gnome to use. Despite that challenge, the Oathbow is known for dealing massive amounts of damage to a single large enemy, and its accuracy is unrivaled. Since its Oath can only be used once per week, Y'uh is very careful on when and whom it is used against, making it a last resort for him. When the situation is at a loss for hope, Y'uh searches within his trenchcoat for his dozens of wands, each with a very specific and situational effect. Some range from summoning other creatures, to altering time, to creating loud music, or even summoning a god-like voice of reason. Each has limited use, so these are only for very situational last resort cases. Y'uh made a deal with an ancient dragon known as Sylvanorille and took on the appearances and abilities of a half-dragon, giving him a new arsenal of skills and tricks to keep his opponents off balance. His Ice breath and Paralysis breath attacks offer damage nearly equivalent to an adult dragon. Y'uh had recently learned of Artificing and uses such to imbue his weapons with Magic. His various spellcasting abilities offer a massive range of utility for him and his allies, as his mighty Repeater does enough damage on its own. Through artificing, Y'uh has made a new mechanical body for Skinny B to inhabit, fully combining his nature-based and mechanical-based magic. Background Yorick grew up in a small gnomish village, known as Gitzy. While gnomes are normally joyful and goofy, Yorick was always an outsider to the rest of the village. At a young age, Yorick committed some petty thefts which garnered him a reputation around the town. The gnomish council of Gitzy, run by Mayor Alfred Gibli, didn't take so kindly to Yorick's actions. The council attacked him for years on end, slowly making the young gnome go mad. When Yorick had had enough, he started increasing his level of crimes, from tax fraud, rigged gambling, police bribery, blackmail, and extortion. After the council found out about Yorick's activities, he was promptly kicked out of the town at the age of 39, but not before being subjected to a week of the council using Phantasmal Force on him. He wandered the countryside for 4 years, gambling and ripping people off left and right just to make enough money to survive. He believed he would finally meet his end when a pack of Axe Beaks descended on him during the night, but with a stroke of luck, they took him into their pack. He spent 7 years hunting with his new pack, avoiding civilization. Eventually he and his pack found a plot of land deep within the Wuli'ska Swamp, where they remained for the next 200 years. Yorick spent his years raising the various generations from his original pack on his ranch. He used his secluded area in the swamp as a private smuggling route, giving him enough coin to help keep the ranch going. He regrew his brand and increased his reputation as a beacon for the criminal underworld. After 3 failed marriages, he decided he needed a new outlook on life, and heard a rumor that a new town was starting up in the west, that offered gold to anyone who would take their quests. He ventured out to Guildtown, where he was eventually joined by his eldest Axe Beak, Skinny Benis, where the two remain today. Relationships Skinny Benis: Y'uh has been raising Skinny Benis for nearly 35 years, and views him as a son. Skinny B is Y'uh's eldest axe beak, and most experienced in hunting and his business affairs. Skinny B offers quick movememnt for Y'uh while mounted, making them a dangerous combo. With Skinny B's newfound intelligence, their bond has only grown stronger. After Skinny B's passing, Y'uh turned into a more serious person and focused his mind on ending the war versus Azith Thi. Yorick has plans to re-create Skinny B in a mechanized version due to his Artificing abilities. Svondir Lightborne: Svondir and Y'uh haven't seen eye to eye for most of the time they've know each other, nonetheless the two go on most of their adventures together, making them a solid pair in combat. After Svondir saved Y'uh from being petrified for eternity, his attitude has softened towards Svondir, and now the two work together for the betterment of Guildtown. Isaac Bromov: Isaac and Y'uh have a carefree and goofy friendship. While Svondir plays only by the books and rarely lets his guard down, Isaac provides Y'uh an outlet to release his gnomish heritage in pranks and having fun. On the battlefield, Isaac has saved Y'uh and Skinny B's lives countless times, making Y'uh owe many debts he knows he cannot simply repay. Balgus Eggwünd: Balgus and Y'uh share the same energy of craze and adrenaline in combat. The two often work as a pair to piss of Svondir, and take missions no sane man could. Y'uh has a respect for Balgus' impressive strength and durability, knowing he is the perfect frontile for him in combat. The two have partnered for two Battle Royales, thus their cooperation in the heat of battle is fairly strong, Balgus operates as the muscle and Y'uh operates as the brain to their unstoppable flurry of bolts and smites. Sparrow Matthias: Y'uh and Sparrow have a strange competitive nature between them. As the two both utilize their speed rather than strength in battle, they offer somewhat similar abilities in battle, being stealth and acrobatics. Y'uh has been known to tease Sparrow's feline appearance, slowly increasing their passive-aggressive banter. The pair have fought together for a few months now, so they have been known to combine their similar strengths, making them a powerful tactical recon duo. Gil Gilson the VII: Gil and Y'uh have had an uneasy relationship at first. After having an issue with his son, Gil "Darvin" Gilson the VIII, the uneasy between the current and would-be Guildmaster made an unspoken tension between the two. Only recently has the two found a common ground, in protecting Guildtown. Gil later passed off the title of Guildmaster to Yorick. Lady Amara: Y'uh has always had a soft spot for Amara, since she grew up in his home village some 200 years later. After Amara saved his life from the Lich's magic, Y'uh has spent a few weeks trying to redeem Amara's actions in court. As she has very few close friends, he has taken up that duty, trying to make her feel at home in Guildtown. Lucien Laurent: Y'uh has taken Lucien under his wing, training him to be the in the next generation of Guildtown defenders. He has worked closely with Lucien, giving him equipment and information early in his adventuring career. The two now work on reforming Guildtown's political system, to benefit the town and themselves. Trivia * Y'uh is a vegetarian, but will hunt if other food is scarce. * Y'uh, Amara and Isaac can combine their abilities to deal upwards of 1000 damage in one turn. * Y'uh has been revived 4 times by Revivify. * Y'uh wears a Hat of Disguise to hide his Half-Dragon features. * Y'uh has 2 sons, which he hates. * Y'uh was a nickname given to him by Gitzy's Council, due to them having to write his full name down so often. * Y'uh created the song Gucci Gang in Westmarches lore.